Fragility
by VictorianLetters
Summary: Betty hears the words. There was always something about Kate. There were times when she looked so fragile. The way her eyes would look so fearful– her movements cautious when they should not be. Each time Betty caught these moments, her heart would ache in a way it was not accustomed.


"Thank you."

Betty hears the words. There was always something about Kate. There were times when she looked so fragile. The way her eyes would look so fearful–her movements cautious when they should not be. Each time Betty caught these moments, her heart would ache in a way it was not accustomed.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde wore a softened smile. Her question was offhand, attempting to make this casual. It was how she always tried to approach these times with Kate. It made her feel more at ease even when the situation called for otherwise.

"Thank you," Kate repeated like a record.

There is a beat.

"You already said that, Kate." They are in Kate's room, sitting on her bed. Betty's fingers trace the outline of a Valentine card given by Gladys. The blonde girl printed on it makes Betty pensive, especially in this environment.

"Betty," Kate says a bit firmer with that pitch sensitive voice. There is a request hidden in her name. Does it look like she is not listening? She places the card down, eyes shifting from the smiling blonde portrait to the redhead beside her. Their gazes connect and there is a something shining in the other's eyes. Sometimes Betty forgets because Kate's soft spoken. Kate's gaze flickers down, taking Betty's hand in hers. In that instant, the short haired woman's muscles become taut but Kate's warm voice rushes over her. "For being here for me. I want to thank you, Betty. I couldn't have done things if it weren't for you. I can't imagine..." Bright eyes are roaming her face. That cautious look is there and the firm intentions falter. Betty gives a slow smile. Her hand flexes in Kate's, briefly enjoying the squeeze she receives. However, Kate is staring a certain way. She is hesitant. There is a dull pain in Betty's chest and she wants to press her free hand to it to calm the feeling.

"Kate?" Betty breathes.

Eyes widening, the redhead gives a clumsy laugh. Somehow her body remembers movement because her painted fingernails trace the spaces between Betty's fingers. It is incredibly intimate and Betty wonders if Kate is aware of how she is making her best friend's heart skip. "I just don't know how I could go on without you," Kate confesses. A tiny ball of hope is growing within Betty and she feels slight guilt as a best friend for thinking of romance. The redhead's voice is dwindling, resolve somehow lost.

Betty tilts her head to reach the other woman's gaze that is focused on their hands. Kate relents and looks up, unsure. Lifting Kate's hand, Betty presses her lips to the heel in a chaste kiss. Her sole focus was calming Kate and she blinks, staring the person of her affection in the face. A light pink lipstick mark is left to settle as proof. Serenity washes over her; she does not care of the outcome now. There is a Tommy Dorsey tune playing in the hall and the sappy sounds spurn on her emotions. Betty had been subtle. She would stare at Kate a little too long or hold her hand a little too tight, sit a little too close, and have every excuse to hold her best friend in her arms. They dance that threshold of close friendship and something else and if Kate chose to never realize it then at least Betty could say she had tried.

Kate looked stunned but quickly comforted at the action and whether it registered as platonic to her or not, Betty could not decipher. Warmth envelopes all around her. Kate's arms hold her close. The blonde is surrounded by the sweet smell of long curled hair. Her right ear is tickled by the buzz of the other's words. They were quiet like a mouse. Her mind cannot keep up. She tries to comprehend the words but fails. Cool lips press against her cheek and Betty bites her lip, slowly reciprocating the hug but after what seems to be minutes Kate does not let go. The singer's face buries into the curve of Betty's neck, content, and gradually they lower themselves to meet the bed in a relaxed embrace. Betty's hand slides to rest on the dip of Kate's lower back, her opposite hand rubbing at the shoulder.

"You could spend the night here tonight?" It was suggested with innocence and hopefulness.

"Sure," Betty sighs, feeling Kate smile against her skin. They would keep doing this. Embracing, lacing fingers, and falling asleep at each other's side but nothing more. It was then that the blonde made out the words laced into her ear. Betty is reminded that Kate is far from as fragile as she seems.

* * *

A/N: This is a present to someone very special. I hope they like it.


End file.
